


Jarrón

by LunaIssabella



Series: FicToberES2017 [18]
Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: #FicToberES, #FicToberES2017, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drabble, Genderbending, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] No pensó que se daría cuenta tan pronto y definitivamente ambos están jodidos. [...]





	Jarrón

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble participa en el #FicToberES2017
> 
> Día: 18
> 
> Advertencia: Male!Jasmine

**Jarrón**

Aladdin palidece cuando el sonido de porcelana al tocar el suelo llena la enorme casa. Mira por la ventana aliviado de que Adén estuviera todavía haciendo su práctica de yoga junto a Rajah, se pone en pie y corre al origen del ruido encontrándose a Abu escondido bajo una de las mesas mirando asustado los pedazos de uno de los jarrones más costosos que tenían en su hogar.

—Adén nos va a matar —dice mirando a Abu, el monito salta del mueve hacia él enredándose en sus hombros al escuchar a Rajah rugir y la risa de Adén. Aladdin también quiere esconderse en algún lugar seguro de que su esposo echaría al pobre Abu justo en la boca del enorme tigre de bengala.

Cuando lo había conocido le había parecido exagerado y excéntrico que tuviese de mascota a un tigre de entre todas las cosas, pero con la personalidad de Adén no le queda duda alguna del porqué de esto. Respira hondo y recoge todos los pedazos escondiendo los más pequeños bajo la alfombra y corre a echarlo en la bolsa de basura de la cocina que sabe Adén no miraba ni de lejos. Cuando la música relajante que su esposo usa para el Yoga se detiene lava sus manos y corre de regreso a donde estaba trabajando con Abu aún pegado a su cuerpo, temblando.

Ven a Adén y al tigre entrar caminando justo al salón de donde acaban de venir.

—Aladdin —el moreno pasa saliva al ver el ceño fruncido en el rostro de su esposo. —¿Dónde está el jarrón que nos regalaron mis tíos en la boda?

La expresión endemoniada en el rostro de Rajah le hace sudar frío. No pensó que se daría cuenta tan pronto y definitivamente ambos están jodidos.


End file.
